


Pillow Talk

by deadgranger



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Community: HPFT, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: Paul distracts Emma from sad thoughts with secrets and facts about himself late one night in bed.





	Pillow Talk

Paul was about to drift off to sleep when a sharp poke to the cheek startled him awake. 

“What the hell, Em? I was almost asleep,” he rubbed his cheek and turned to face the culprit. 

She had the audacity to not look ashamed, a beaming smile on her face. “Too bad, you’re talking to me now.” 

“Why? It’s literally almost one a.m., what could you possibly want to talk about right now?” 

“All sorts of stuff. Like, what’s your favorite movie? Least favorite season? Uh, your deepest darkest secrets, maybe?” 

He groaned, rolled his eyes, and went to turn back over onto his other side, but the pleading in her eyes made him stop and open his arms to her. She didn’t hesitate to curl into him, slotting against him perfectly and leeching all the warmth he radiated. They cuddled in content silence for a few moments until Paul spoke up again. 

“What’s really bothering you, Em?” 

She absentmindedly traced a pattern on his forearm instead of answering, frowning in the darkness. 

“Em?”

Sighing, she turned in his arms to face him. “I don’t know, I guess it’s just one of those nights where I’m thinking about all the shitty things in my life.” 

Paul pulled her close and gave her a chaste kiss. “Hey, it’s okay. Do you wanna talk about it or do you want to talk about something else?” 

“Something else, please.” 

“Okay,” Paul said, pausing to think. “Want to know some of my deepest darkest secrets?” 

Emma nodded her head, letting her hands rest on his chest, playing with the thin fabric of his t-shirt. 

“Okay, well, first of all, I’m sure you probably know this already as we’ve been dating for a while now, but you were the first person I’ve kissed since I was like twenty and in college.” 

The shock on her face was clear. “Wait, no shit?” 

He nodded, the blush rising to his cheeks still visible in the near darkness of their bedroom. “Uh, yeah. After college, I just didn’t really date that much, and when I do go on dates, there were usually only like two or three of them before she would end it, so, yeah.” 

“Aw, Paul, that’s shitty, but like, now you’ve got me thanks to that, so there!” she punctuated her statement with a firm kiss. 

“Thanks, Em,” he smiled. “Uh, what else? Oh, I’m actually a fan of one musical now, since it came up on my Spotify at work the other week.” 

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. No way, I call bullshit, you’re just making that up!” 

Paul shook his head. “Nope! It’s actually a really good soundtrack. It’s called Hadestown and it tells the love story of Hades and Persephone and of Orpheus and Eurydice, which I think is probably why I can actually stand it because you know I like Greek mythology a lot.” 

Emma kissed his collarbone and mumbled into his chest, “I thought I’d never see the day.” 

He lightly touched her cheek to make her look up at him. “Come on, it’s been a few years and I know you’ve been going to shows with Melissa. I’m trying to get into them a little bit for you since I know how much you like them still.” 

She smiled and kissed him again, resting her forehead against his. “Thanks, Paul, it means a lot.” 

“Of course, Em.” 

Feeling better, she turned back around in his embrace to spoon with him, pulling his arm over chest. “And I also really love the Hadestown soundtrack and maybe totally didn’t sneak onto your laptop to make your Spotify algorithms put that up for you next because I wanted you to listen to it without me forcing you to. But really thanks for talking about that, it helped a lot.” 

He chuckled and rolled his eyes at her. “Anytime, babe. Just don’t ask me to take you to see Hadestown yet because we do not have the money to take that kind of trip right now.” 

“Are you saying it’s a possibility though?”

“Don’t push it.” 

“Okay,” she drew out the word, pushing her hips back into his for emphasis. 

She felt him take a sharp breath in and grinned, kissing his arm lightly. 

Kissing her hair, he mumbled into it, “Are you just trying to get into my pants now, Miss Perkins?” 

Two taps on his arm gave him his answer, and he wrapped her tighter, chuckling a little. 

“You may have forgotten but you already did that twice today, you crazy woman.” 

Emma laughed at that and turned in his hold so they were facing each other. Leaning in, she captured his lips with hers and kissed him deeply. 

“Damn, you caught me,” she said when they broke apart. 

He kissed the tip of her nose and looked into her eyes. “We both literally have to be awake in six hours to go on our camping trip, and you’re trying to get one more round in before we leave. How very typical of you.” 

She leaned out of his reach and shrugged. “Hey, what can I say, maybe I just like you a lot.” 

Paul scoffed. “Like? You only like me? I’m offended, babe, I really am.” 

“Oh my god, Paul! Fine, I love you a lot, you dork.” 

“I love you too, Emma.” 

He rolled them over so he was on top of her and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and secured him to her, so he happily obliged to kissing her more firmly. 

If they were both a bit sore and more fatigued in the morning than they should have been, they simply smiled knowingly at each other and loaded the car up for their trip. As they drove off to the campsite, Emma held Paul’s free hand tightly, happy and content with her life and her partner. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, here's a thing I literally wrote in a half hour but hey it's fine and a bit different to the other Paulkins stuff I've posted. As always, if you've got suggestions, I'll take 'em! 
> 
> I'm probably going to write a Hadestown-inspired Paulkins fic soon (think the "Wait for Me (Reprise)" scene but with Emma rescuing Paul from the Hive) so keep your eyes peeled for that. Chapter 12 of Happy is Inevitable should be up within a few days too!
> 
> ~Madi


End file.
